


That's a wrap

by nighttime_stars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Relationship, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Character A cannot wrap presents to save their life. Character B is their neighbour who can help.The title is credited to a friend of mine





	That's a wrap

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had much inspiration to write lately but I really wanted to write a Christmas fic and then I stumbled on this prompt so I hope you enjoy this short (like really short) story

Alexander was seriously considering using a discarded essay to wrap the gift if he ruined one more roll of wrapping paper.

A large monstrous pile of shiny paper and cello-tape sat to his left, silently judging his latest attempt to neatly wrap Eliza’s present. Plasters littered his hands where he sliced them open with the razor-sharp paper edge and scissors; whose idea was it to do an Office’s Gift Exchange?

Right… it was Jefferson’s. That bastard.

Alexander growled as the cello-tape trapped his fingers against the paper, and almost cried when it ripped as he jerked his hand away. That was his second-to-last piece and he really didn’t think that Eliza would be pleased if her present was wrapped in scrap sheets.

Deep down, Alexander knew that she would find his incompetence at gift-wrapping funny. It was her older sister that he didn’t want to admit he was worried about.

Staring in dismay at his last pitiful piece of paper (so small that he would have to completely accurate with the wrapping to cover the entire present), Alexander acknowledged that he might require some assistance. His neighbours on his left were away visiting family, but the new tenant on the other side may be able to help him. Due to his non-stop schedule, Alexander had never seen his neighbour, but he learnt from the landlord a couple weeks back that his name was Aaron Burr.

Grabbing his last piece of wrapping paper, the present, the scissors and the remaining cello-tape, he left his flat and rushed towards his neighbour’s door. Jumping on his idea without a second thought, he hadn’t even traded his fluffy socks for proper shoes.

He knocked loudly on the door whilst juggling the several items he clutched to his chest. The sound of movement within the flat grew louder before the door was opened by his neighbour. Looking at the man that appeared in front of him, Alexander wished he swapped his overly large jumper for something better-fitting… and cleaner.

“Are you Aaron Burr?”

“That depends. Who’s asking?”

“Right. I’m Alexander Hamilton, I live next-door. I was wondering if you knew how to wrap presents.”

Aaron’s mouth quirked up in a small smile, “I do.”

He breathed a sigh of relief, “Good. Great. Do you mind helping me then? You see, my workplace is doing this secret gift exchange thing; a stupid idea, I know, but I can’t not give a gift because Angelica will kill me and will also do that if my gift to her sister looks like a mess so if-”

The man’s laugh startled Alexander out of his ramble. “Of course not. Would you like a drink?” Aaron gestured for him to follow into his flat, and Alexander gleefully stepped inside.

“That would be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> (I know, I'm really bad at endings and extending my stories)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Kudos, comments and advice is always appreciated  
> Come chat with me on my Instagram @random_writer_2002 or my (very new) tumblr @randomwriter2002 if you're interested
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
